Three Days
by jan.rover
Summary: Edited: A collection of SasuSaku one shots :)


**Three Days**

* * *

A/N: Here's another sasusaku fic to silence my soul and so I could finally sleep well at night. lol Enjoy!

P.S.

No, I don't own the story cover photo. Credits to the owner. ;)

* * *

Sakura blinked, quite unable to process what she was reading.

 _Get ready._ _Three days._

The falcon that delivered the parchment in her hand was now a dot in the sky, and figured she must've standing there in the middle of the street for quite a while now. A part of her brain that still works told her it was obviously from Sasuke. But usually, when it was about him, only that tiny part of her brain works. It's the fist-size muscle in her chest that took over. It pounded, and she could feel the pumping of blood in her ears. _Sasuke…_

For the nth time, she read the words again, somehow imagining his voice along with it. _Get ready. Three days._

Finally unable to keep it in, she squealed and punched the air. People stared, but she didn't care. Sasuke was coming home.

But was he really coming home?

* * *

The pink-haired kunoichi let out a sigh, her eyes staring at medical reports on the table. It was office work for her today at the hospital. Normally, she would've grumbled about it, preferring to be with actual patients than with papers. But with her mind and heart elsewhere, she didn't even have the energy to complain.

 _Get ready. Three days._

She groaned in frustration. Was the letter even for her in the first place? It didn't even have her name on it!

 _Get ready. Three days._

Was she imagining these things? Overthinking? Wishful hoping? She slumped on the table now, slightly crumpling the paperwork in front of her.

But she was a hundred percent sure that it was Sasuke's falcon. She'd received short messages from that man a few times over the years before. Maybe Sasuke didn't feel the need to address her in that very short letter? What did it really mean anyway?

She only woke up from her reverie when the door burst open, a senior nurse panting and on panic. "Sakura-san. Emergency Room. Now."

* * *

The pink-haired kunoichi dropped herself on the bed, feeling all of her body aching even after a nice, hot, bath. Her feet throbbed, her head pounded, her back sore… She groaned, lifted her face from the sheets, and squinted to have a look at the clock. Almost midnight.

Today she spent her day on rounds—going on and about on every patient in the hospital. On the sides were necessary paper work, instructing newbie medical shinobi residents, and occasional emergencies at the ER. A quick bite for lunch, and a very late apple for dinner. She was starving now, but her body screamed for rest.

She rolled over. Ah, sleep at last…

 _Get ready. Three days._

Her eyes shot open, and she cursed.

With a sudden rush, she found the energy to rummage through her bag. On the verge of panic, her shoulders relaxed when she spotted the small parchment tucked in her first aid kit. She opened it almost reverently, and read her beloved's neat cursive. _Get ready. Three days._

Sakura sighed, throwing herself back on the bed as she stared at the words. She had been very busy she totally forgot about this…She folded the paper back, and placed it on the bedside table. She closed her eyes, and tried to think.

Was it really from Sasuke?

Yes. She decided.

"Three days..." She murmured.

Did he mean he'd be back in three days?

A smile tugged on her lips, and she couldn't help the flutter of her heart.

But he said, _Get ready._ Did he mean he'd come pick her up?

She found this quite doubtful, though a part of her—the wishful, excited part—reminded her Sasuke's last words that time… _'Maybe next time.'_ With that, a soft giggle escaped her mouth. In that case, "three days" could mean they'd travel to somewhere for three days, or she'd be away from Konoha for three days total, or…

Her eyelids started to drop, now heavier by the minute. Thoughts and possibilities run in her head, almost on automatic. And before she knew it, her body took over, finally giving in to slumber.

* * *

The hall up the Hokage's office were quiet, and her steps made slight echoes in the silence. She looked at the window. The sky was now turning orange, and she allowed herself a moment to take it in. A yawn broke her out of her reverie, and she continued to trudge up the Hokage tower.

Again, she'd been very busy in the hospital. She was too tired she even considered to take half of the day off. But of course, she'd always feel guilty about that. Especially when there are patients that needed her actual supervision.

She reached the office, and absentmindedly, turned the knob to open the door, not even bothering to knock. It was her bestfriend's office, afterall.

"Sakura-chan!"

She waved a hand dismissively in front of her, her face scrunched up as she let out another yawn. "Ne, Naruto. What is it that you called me for? I'm so tired I almost fell asleep in the stairs going up. You better have a good reason for—" Naruto's grin made her pause. "What?"

"Sakura."

That voice.

 _Thud. Thud._ Her heart pounded. _Thud. Thud._ Blood rushed up to her face. To her right, quietly standing and watching her, was…him.

The orange light from the outside made his skin look a shade darker. His eyes fixed on her, and she couldn't help but take him all in as she stared. He looked beautifully regal. His jawline more pronounced, his shoulders broad and his hair fell up to his shoulders, obscuring his left eye.

"S-Sasuke…" She croaked, not knowing what to say.

"Ne, Sakura-chan! I bet this is good enough reason, eh?" Naruto chimed in, a bright grin on his face.

"You look surprised." The Uchiha said.

His voice was deep, she thought, and it took her a moment to find her voice and managed to mumble something along the lines of: "I-I...erm—"

Sasuke blinked, still looking at his old friend. She looked very nice, he thought… And immediately chided himself, embarrassed at himself. Refocusing his attention, he said, "I told you I was coming."

"Don't tell us you forgot, Sakura-chan!"

"I-I…" Sakura muttered. "I-I didn't think…I didn't think you were really..."

The raven-haired shinobi sighed, and turned towards the Hokage. "We'll leave tomorrow at dawn."

Naruto gave him a thumbs up. "Go enjoy yourselves, then."

"W-wait!"

The boys looked at their bestfriend who was now clearly flustered and confused. "A-Are we going on a mission?" Sakura asked, addressing the blond. "T-Together?"

"W-Well, Sakura-chan…"

"No." Sasuke answered her.

"Th-then why…" Sakura trailed off, feeling lightheaded while staring at those black orbs.

"It doesn't really matter, does it, Sakura-chan?" Naruto cut in, leaning back on his chair with his boyish grin unwavering.

She wanted to punch Naruto, but he had a point. Besides, Sasuke was right. He did inform him that he was coming. It was just that… She chided herself for being do doubtful, clumsy, forgetful, and…

"B-But what about the hospital?"

"Already taken cared of."

"My patients will—"

"Hey, like I said, already taken cared of!"

Her mouth hung open, clearly at a loss for words. Truly, she was just embarrassed. Sasuke was watching her now, and she couldn't meet his eyes.

"Sakura." Slowly, her jade eyes looked up to meet his gaze. "Go home and pack."

She cleared her throat. "Three days, right?"

Confusion flashed subtly in his eyes, but his face remained blank. "You want to be back in three days?" For the first time since entering the office, Sakura smiled. Then it pulled up to a grin, her eyes smiling as well. And he felt a flutter in his chest that he immediately tried to ignore.

* * *

Sakura panted. Hunched back with her hands on her knees, she held a finger up to the man in front of her as she tried to catch her breath.

"You're late."

She straightened up, and offered an apologetic smile. "I-I'm so sorry, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

Then he turned his back on her, and started walking ahead. But she was too happy now to take that seriously. Smiling to herself, she jogged up to his side, matching her steps with his stride.

Her Sasuke's leaving Konoha again… But this time, she's coming with him.

* * *

Fin


End file.
